


Snowman Army

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, warning- choking hazard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry led a snow man army to destroy Voldemort...but his monologue was interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman Army

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry grinned at the army in front of him. There is no chance that anyone would stand against such an awesome army.

The men in front of him got ready to attack, and Harry followed them along the line. When faced with the Death Eaters, they readied their attacks.

Harry felt the cry leave his mouth as he faced them, readying his own attack. The cry was still in the air when his army attacked. Death Eaters fell, stunned to immobility by the various cream pies that hit their faces, Harry grinned at his army, it's uses so varied.

It took a few minutes, but Voldemort did come out, where he was piled on by the 28 soldiers in Harry's army, and suffocated under the snow that made up each of the soldiers. All 28 pie throwing snowmen.

Harry grinned again as his enemy was defeated, but groaned when Ron shook his shoulder. "Couldn't you wait? I was about to start a monologue at a dying Voldemort. I mean, Really. What's the use of dreaming his death by Snowmen, if I can't monologue it?"

Ron stared at Harry for a minute. "Um. I don't know. But if you don't wake up soon, then you'll be late to Potions."

Harry groaned and sat up.

A/N That was a stupid dream with me instead of Harry, so I decided it was his turn to kill Voldemort in his dreams.


End file.
